Yours over mine
by YinxYang
Summary: Raven cant stand to see BB crying over terra, and decides to make a sacrifice.Rated for sacrificing self for life of anotherJUST READ!
1. The One She Loved

**Yours over mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, or else I would make new episodes daily.**

Terra.

It was that so called "life risking" girl Beast Boy had been moping over for months. He would sob and bawl, then come talk to her then bawl some more. Raven couldn't stand it. She understood, but was still angry. She was always there. He would open up and talk to her. He had said that she was his friend. But she new she could never replace her.

Terra.

She could never replace that hunk of rock. She would always be the sad, depressed Goth girl that was secretly helping out the ex- optimist. She didn't want him to turn into another version of her.

Not another innocent person. Especially this one, the one she loved.

**Bit of a cliffy, sorry I ended there but I like this ending.**

**YinxYang**


	2. He Doesn't Like me

**Yours Over Mine**

**Ch2- He doesn't like me**

Raven sat at the end of her bed, sucking in his pain again, reading Beast Boy's mind. But every time she looked in it she saw the same green boy making out with that traitor. She hated watching that. Over and over again she would watch her 'love' kiss that bimbo. Okay, she wasn't sure it was her. She had a white cloak not at all like ravens. It was longer and more dramatic. But every time they kissed rocks would float around them and make the scene more romantic. She couldn't watch this. No more.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. It was like watching your boyfriend hit on your mom. (JAMES!!!!) She wanted to end this. Raven took out a piece of paper and wrote down the two options:

Revive Terra and make Beast Boy happy and suffer in a dark corner

Raven already new that one was impossible. She spent 3 months researching that. Every single book in her room had been double checked.

Get rid of myself so I don't have to watch.

Now that one would work. But she had tried suicide so many times just to give up at the last second. And that wouldn't make BB happy. Would it? Then again, it might, he wouldn't have to her ugly face again. That's how Raven was now. Depressed.

Then it dawned on her. In her three months of research she had found a spell that required both options. She had showed it to the team and Robin had said the only human sacrifice he would ever use was Slade.

_Maybe, _she thought, _ all this pain will be over soon. I can finally be at peace and make my love happy………………_

**CLIFFY!!! Sorry for the melodramatics but it's who raven is now. Sorry sl2up. Hey that's cool!! U know So Long 2 Update!!! It'll get better I promise. If you've read the AN on Sing Along Titan Style you know bout my CUT incident. God spare me from the shrink…**


	3. Of Keys and Kisses

**Yours Over Mine**

**Of Keys and Kisses**

Raven quickly raced to her bedroom library. She had written down the book title and page number somewhere. Where was it… her diary ! The page exactly in the middle on the left side. She had remembered.

She fiddled with the lock. She couldn't find the key for so long. She used her powers to start to break it, when someone knocked on the door.

"Rae? Are you in there?"

_Who's bothering me now?_ Thought raven.

"Um, Rae, it's Beast Boy and I thought we could, ya know, talk again?"

"Sure" said Raven in monotone. "_I can't break that lock in front of him! He'll reads what's inside!" _And with that Raven hid her locked diary under her pillow.

Raven telekinetically opened the door. Beast Boy ran in and jumped on her, on her bed. Raven didn't mind, he wasn't raping her, he had done this before. She felt, once again, warm tears run down her back as he hugged her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Raven, I just can't cry in front of the guys and Robin always lectures me if I do it in front of Star because it makes her cry and make all that pudding and….." Raven cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Beast boy, just let it out, let it all out……" She hugged him again. These were friendly hugs that didn't mean a thing . Not like it did with Terra, Raven pondered.

"Raven, I just feel more comfortable with you. Your my best friend."

"Minus Terra." Added raven.

Awkward silence.

They sat there like that for 5 minutes, with silence except for BB's tears.

"I take that as a yes."

"Raven , I wish someone could bring her back."

"Terra" muttered Raven. "I just want you to know I found a way."

" No, not Terra- wait. YOU FOUND A WAY?????"

"Um…." _Shit did I really just say that?_ "it's complicated and might not work…."

"Thank you Raven!!! I love you!!!! Just wait, you won't be sorry!!! Her and I can go to the carnival for real and maybe I can get that kiss and ……" Beast Boy looked into Ravens once –almost- happy – now –emotionless face and his smile faded. He perked back up and gave her a short sweet gentle peck on the lips and skipped out of the room.

That made Raven decide that the spell was worth it.

**Awesome!!! Dudes, I need some reviews here!!! L8r**

**yinxyang**


	4. Of Locks And Love

**+Yours over mine+**

**Chapter 4- Of locks and love**

Raven looked at her diary. _God damn I need to pick that lock._ She thought, frustrated. The tiny black lock still wouldn't budge. Fuck the day she had ever put the curse on the lock so it couldn't be broken unless picked or opened. So yes, none of her powers.

_Where's a bobby pin when you need one? Curse my no hair supplies rule…What about BB? He's always loosing his key…_

So with one mischivious grin Raven tiptoed down the hall to BB's room .

Raven stealthily sneaked into BB's room with grace. There it was . the goldmine. Laying right by his bedside table- his diary with a shiny PURPLE bobby pin next to it .

Someone's a little curious.

Raven couldn't help herself. She sneaked a peek at the grease-stained PURPLE diary.

_Dear Journal (Im a DUDE so I don't have a diary, eww…)_

_OH MY GOD! I was talking to Raven and she says she has a cure for Terra (Terras name is flourished and HUGE)! I can't believe it ! I was saying how much I wanted her back about the kiss and the carnival, but I really do wish someone would bring both of them back…._

Raven snapped the book shut. She didn't want to read this. She didn't need anymore pain.

Wait… Both of them back?What is that supposed to mean?

"

"Hey has anybody seen Raven?" Called out Beast Boy in the hallway."I need to give her something…"_Quick, Raven, hide! _ Raven quickly teleported into the halway.

"Hey, um, BB… you wanted to give me something?" Raven forced a smile.

"Dude, apocalypse! You're smiling AND  you called me BB! What's wrong?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay, Okay." Said beast boy, waving his hands. "Sheesh. Anyway, um, can we talk in

my room please?"

"Okay." _How ironic._ The two stepped into the changelings messy room.

"Um, Raven, you know I won't be able to give this to you when Terra's back, because um, she would get jealous. So I just want to tell you I like you, a lot. And you're both really good friends and more. But, I can only choose one of you, and since- Rae, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm- I'm just fine." Said Raven trying to pretend the tears streaming down her cheeks weren't there.

"No, Rae… don't cry. Don't cry…Please don't cry…" Whispered Beast boy, trying to wipe off some tears from her face. "What I'm trying to say is …"

"I- I have to go get ready." Said Raven, looking at the floor and rushing out the door, leaving Beast boy in his empty room.

"I love you." Finished Beast boy, not realizing the mistake he had just made.

**I think that was a bit too stereotypical. **

**Do you?**

**AND SHORT**

**Gawd**

**Sorry I'm just having some writers block on this story, **

**And I just started a new one, Snap. **

**Read it, it's good!**

**Oh, and have you read The White Rose by Jessemudflap?**

**It's AWESOME.**

**So I command you to read it NOW.**

**Okay?**

**Good. Glad were on the same page.**

**HAHAHA GET IT YOUR READING AND…**

**Ok ill shut up.**

**YingxYang**


End file.
